TFP: Targets (18)
by Shadzninja
Summary: [TFP: Season 3] The Autobots needed this energon but when the Decepticons got the upper servo, Wheeljack and Ratchet are split from Team Prime and Ratchet is wounded. Let's see what a little wrecker can do. (Wheeljack-x-Ratchet. THIS ONE IS M! I HAVE A SAFER ONE ON HERE TOO!)


Ratchet hissed as he and Wheeljack say down within the jungle confined they now are being held under. Wheeljack laid Ratchet against a tree and moved his servos down to be placed over Ratchet's servo which was holding a burnt wound under it. Ratchet's servo wouldn't let go, the cold surface of the servo being held over the wound must have been giving him so type of comfort but Wheeljack knew the servo wouldn't do any good.

Team Prime was forced to bring all their members on a mission to the rainforest in South America to uncover a great energon mine, one that could supply them for years and years. Rafael was put in charge of Groundbridge and communications from his laptop at HQ. Yes, they should have been focusing on stopping Megatron and befeating Predaking but energon was needed and the human soldiers weren't as good at finding it. Mining it, either. Ultra Magnus made a plan that he, Bulkhead and Wheeljack run in with guns blazing, Bumble Bee and Smokescreen scout for troopers inside the mine, Arcee was supposed to take on Knock Out and Ratchet and Optimus were supposed to take on Megatron and Soundwave. Wheeljack, even though he now respected Ultra Magnus, didn't follow orders and left Magnus and Bulkhead to deal with the trooper and the newly arrived Starscream for a re-do fight with Soundwave. While Ratchet was fighting, Wheeljack thought it would've been nice to tease him and call him "Doc" again, when Ratchet got angry enough, Wheeljack cut through and toke on Soundwave. Ratchet stormed around fighting whatever he could with his scaples but Shockwave caught up with him. Soon, Shockwave had the medic on his knees and he couldn't do anything but watched as Prime and the others were forced to give up because of him. He was shot in the side because Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Arcee refused to put on the stassis cuffs, his angonizing cries and blood curled shriek made every Autobot stop and shake as they had the cuffs slapped on.

Ratchet could remember how Predaking kept asking Megatron repedently if he could gut Prime and continualy got rejected. He also remembered Megatron saying Predaking could sooner or later kill him, Bumble Bee, Ultra Magnus or any other Autobot, as long as he got Prime to himself.

Ratchet had deen stabbed in the side he was shot from, because he wasn't leaking energon enough to Megatron's liking, and was tossed to Knock Out for examination. He had a gapping holes where his right side was supposed to be and a main energon line was punctured. He gagged and sputtered energon from his intakes and the internal bleeding was horrible, good thing Megatron wanted Ratchet alive for some reason and had Knock Out repair the worst damage.

Megatron fixed Ratchet right after he hurt him in the first place! Was it so hard to figure out if you wanted someone dead or not?!

They were saved when Rafael accidently sent the Groundbridge too early and the Decepticons turned there weapons to the green vortex, waiting for a Autobot that wasn't there to come in blasting. Ratchet knew no more, all he saw before blissful black was Wheeljack and Prime punching the nearest troopers or officers with every other Autobot joining in with them. Then the next thing he knew was he was surrounded by lush green plants, a warm atmosphere, a cloudy sky looking about to rain and an exhausted looking ex-wrecker.  
>"'Ey, Ratch," Wheeljack said with a heavy tone, "Nice for ya' te join the land of the online."<br>Ratchet attempted to sit up but a sting of pain, agony and a strange burning sensation filled his right side and he hissed as he shift instead of actually sitting up. He looked at his servo to find it covered in black ash and leaked energon.

"What happened..." Ratchet gasp for a minute, finding his speaking processors cloudier then the skies above us, "To the others?"

Wheeljack seemed to not want to answer him but decided he needed to tell, "We scattered. Prime and Smoke went north, Bee and Bulkhead went East, Arcee and Magnus went West and we got South."

"What about Rafael, he can transport us back?"

"Nah, the forest cut us off from 'im so we have ta wait until we get a call from him later."  
>Rachet scowled, "Is all parts of this forest cutting us off?"<p>

"Don' know, just know that we're sittin' ducks."

Ratchet hissed and watched as Wheeljack leaned against his own tree and sighed in content as he got rest for the first time since he can online.

"How long were you dragging me?"

"Since..." Wheeljack pulled his hand up and his fingers slowly rose in a mock of how human children would count with their fingers, " Four days."

"Four days?!" Ratchet sat up quickly and hissed at the pain returning in his side.

"I said that, didn't I?"

Ratchet growled at the ex-wreckers remark and let it go quickly, knowing he couldn't do anything if he tried. He watched the ex-wrecker put a hand on his chest and push him down gently, not actually causing any pain at all.

"Why would you carry me so long?"

"Well, I didn't carry you for four, we've been lost fe' four. I dragged you for a mile or two and you leaked energon the whole way so I stopped and patched ya up. Then I carried you the rest of the time," Wheeljack said as he sat up and watched Ratchet in the dim glow of the cloudy day.

Ratchet mentally thanked the ex-wrecker for learning some medical patch-ups while he was an inventor. But Ratchet had no actual pride left to show, after he was so undignified in his defeat and capture. He simple settled for frown and a cold look at him, but not so cold that the inventor thought he wasn't grateful for his help, simple enough to keep from the teasing.  
>Wheeljack just simply smirked at the injured medic. He knew the medic was thankful for him and his so called "skills" but he couldn't help but think of if the medic had be dragged away by someone else. If Ratchet had deen dragged by Smokescreen, the medic wouldn't last the first few hours. If Bulkhead dragged him, geez, he didn't want to think about the medic in such position... so much energon... Prime and Bee would far better but the medic probably would have passed on by day two, because of their under propered processors on medical treatment. Arcee and Ultra Magnus would have probably found a way to keep the tempermental medic online, both proved they knew their medicines and basic treatments (Wheeljack being told by Bumble Bee that Ratchet made Arcee try to do surgery on them both to switch Ratch's T-cog to Bumble Bee). But for now, he was gl take outad the medic was staring at him, even after four days.<p>

"W-wait…" Ratchet said weakly, sounding like he was about in recharge.

Had he been thinking of the medics possible outcome that long?

"What about your ship, the Jackhammer?"

Wheeljack looked at the medic, what about the- Oh! He could call it to him and they could ride it back to HQ! Now, if the forest didn't cut him off anymore-!

Suddenly, a clash of lightning and a a rumble of thunder ran over the forest and shocked the ex-wrecker and medic.

"Well, screap this!" Ratchet hissed and watched as the skies started to rain.

To Wheeljack, the skies were crying for them. Not only were they lost but one was injured, the other was tired, both had zero clues to where they were, they had no shelter and they were walking metals rods inside a lightning storm (literally).

"Have anymore bright ideas, Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack thought for a moment, there was no human shelters for miles and they could probably find a cave somewhere in the jungle if they moved fast. Wheeljack sat up with a groan, his tiredness not exactly sated yet from leaning on the tree, and walked over to the red and white mech who looked up at him in question. He answered with a small smirk and grabbed the medics shoulders gently, warning Ratchet that he was going to haul the medic up. Ratchet bit his lip and braced himself to be moved and to calm down the pain when it came, he nodded when he was certain he was ready to be moved. Wheeljack pulled the medic shoulders up and cupped his fore-arms when Ratchet was half-ways to his feet and pulled at medium strength. Ratchet hissed at the burning agony within his right side and swallowed what felt like bile from his tanks on the sudden movement Wheeljack cased. Wheeljack almost had Ratchet on his feet before he started to slip, the medics' armor slippery from mosture seeping into it as well as the washing Wheeljack gave the frame before Ratchet awoke, he caught the mech before he slapped down into the mud and greens. The inventor looked at Ratchet in worry when even he was stopped moving, the medic held a hurt expression.

"I'm fine..." Ratchet reasurred, "Just let me walk..."

"Your in no condition, Ratch," Wheeljack protested.

"I'm fine..."

"Your leaking again."

"I'm. Fine."

"But your right-"

"Wheeljack, I'm fine! Listen!"

The inventor didn't listen, that was his quirk. He wasn't a by-the-books mech, Ultra Magnus had fun trying to keep that in mind, and he did what he wanted, when he wanted too. And Ratchet wasn't walking a step further.

Pulling the medic to his arms, he got a suprised remark, " Wheeljack! What are you doing?!"

"I don't need to explain myself, your injured and your not stepping another foot."

Wheeljack leaned the medic against the tree and turned around so his wings softly brushed the medics chassis and put his arms around the medics upper legs and cupping his theighs slightly, hauling the medic to his back. Ratchet gasp as the sword mech straddled him against his back, give him a "piggy-back" as the humans say. Ratchet had expected the inventor to simple throw his arm around his neck and pack him around on his own legs but that wasn't the case. Wheeljack huffed at Ratchet...

"You know this would be more comfortable if you wrap your legs around m' waist an' your arms around my neck," Wheeljack huffed a sigh, "Your not a light weight."

Ratchet's cheeks turned red a little at that comment, the one about wrapping around the inventor not the heavy weight comment. As soon as he processed what he had to do to get out of the upcoming storm, he wrapped his legs around Wheeljack as well as his arms, he even snuggled his helm down to. He was phyically comforable but his mind was racing, why did Wheeljack feel so good? Why was he now clinging to the mech, like for dear life? He felt ashamed of his thoughts when Wheeljack chuckled and straightened up his strabble on Ratchet.

"Not so hard," he chuckled and made to walk, "Lets test this new position."

_Position._

Wheeljack used a word that made Ratchet's processors run wild and his cheeks flush red. Now he _really _was a red and white medic.

Wheeljack toke baby steps to see how he could walk without letting Ratchet fall, continualy shifting the medic back and forth to try were he could hold him where he wouldn't fall. The duo walked through the jungle with rumbles of thunder behind them with occasional lightning strikes following their steps.

Ratchet seemed to be tired, an understanding because of his gapping side and the amount of energon he lost. Wheeljack moved his head to the side to cast a glance at the tempermental mech he was carrying and sighed at the sight of Ratchet's optics offline and his intakes automaticlly kicking on the relieve the heat Ratchet's frame must have been in. He needed fo get energon, yes he had some stashed in his compartment but that was high grade and medium grade, Ratchet needed to take in low grade because of his high pain factor to anything in his wounds other then that. Usually, on Cybertron, a medic who have put Ratchet on medical grade and nothing else but this was Earth, all the doctor could manage was low grade and higher. Wheeljack put on faster his pace to see if he could find anything to his liking for shelter.

Hopefully, the shelter he would find could suit them both...

* * *

><p>Ratchet unshuttered his optics and turned his audio receptors back on the face with the sound of heavy rain and a lot of lightning and thunder. He cast a glance at himself and saw he was unwet and pretty dry other then a few droplets of rain, so he assumed Wheeljack had found a cave of some kind but he put it off for later, right now, the rock floor was comfortable and he wanted to just recharge. Ratchet sat his body back down to find his helm was being propped up by something strong and hard. He pulled his head up to look over at what was behind his head and found a white leg with black detailing. Looking further up, he say Wheeljack's peaceful face in recharge. The sword mech actually having Ratchet laid on his lap, even if the medic had been cold earlier.<p>

"Wheeljack," Ratchet said in a slow sigh, looking at the wreckers face.

Wheeljack's grey scarred lips were frozen in a soft smile of contant and relaxation, like he was in bliss. Wheeljack also had a lax position against the rocks and he also smelt of high grade a little. Ratchet scowled, he thought Wheeljack had been actually comfortable after him carrying him for how ever long but no, he was most definately drunk (as human call it) off high-grade. The medic slowly sat up and found his side fixed (more in certain areas then others) and felt no pain other then a processor-ache his thinking was causing him. He looked over at the inventor and mumbled about how the mech was glitched and needed more then a scan, standing up the whole time as well. He tested out his legs, not as unstable as he thought when he toke the first steps but after so many, he started to limp. Ratchet walked to the cave entrance and put a hand on the wall to balance him.

Ratchet wasn't going outside in this storm, not at all.

About ten minutes of thinking, arguing, and insulting the inventor, he heard a groan. The groan resembled Wheeljack's tone of voice but sounded to heavy for his liking.

_Drunk most likely_, Ratchet concluded, _Might as well wait for him to move by himself._

Ratchet waited and listened as Wheeljack stumbled and sputtered as he tried to get up. Spotting Ratchet, Wheeljack chuckled and slurred his heavy words.

"'Ey Doc," Wheeljack used the old nickname from their partnership, "Ya don' plan te 'leave me alone 'ere..."

"I'm not leaving Wheeljack, I'm only trying to test out my healing injuries," Ratchet stated, "You actually did a very great job."

"Dats' great comin' from ya," Wheeljack lazily lifted his thumb up even if his hand and arm were still on the ground.

"What have you been doing while I was out, other then find us shelter and fix my wound?" Ratchet asked turning to look outside and saw the storm wasn't letting up, or would anytime soon.

"Well, I... refueled ya an' since ya weren't 'wake, ah had a lil' fuel maself..." Wheeljack slurred and stretched out a bit, unfolding his legs and slumped against the wall.

Ratchet looked back at the ex-wrecker over his shoulder for a second and huffed as he saw the inventor flop against the wall. _Drunk slag_!

Suddenly he saw Wheeljack try to get up and grunted when his pedes didn't work well and it slipped again and again, leaning against the wall for support the whole time. When Wheeljack stood, the sword mech looked like he could flop down again, like he climbed Mt. Fuji on low fuel. The mech walked- limped- behind Ratchet and slung an arm over the red and white medic, looking out at the sea of salty droplets and lightning strikes.

"We wer' walkin' lightnin' rods," Wheeljack muzed and put most of his weight on the medics shoulders, his left more then his right.

_How considerate_, Ratchet thought as still no pain came from his wound, even with the weight.  
>Ratchet looked back at the scene of violent Earth nature in front of them, they didn't have this on Cybertron, Cybertron had acid rain storms around every million years, to get rid of unwanted metals and to keep them busy rebuilding their home roofs and fixing injuries of those who were stupid and went out in the acid storms. A few million years is a lot to a human, who lives up to about their hundreds, but a million of years for a Transformers is guite short. He-<p>

Ratchet looked down as Wheeljack threw a arm around his waist, now slumping completely against the medics left side. Ratchet let a small blush cross his cheeks and he watched Wheeljack, unsure if the inventor would pull anything on him. Wheeljack started to rock back and forth on his shaky pedes but he also was silent the whole time he moved. Ratchet groaned as Wheeljack started to moved closer.

"Ya kno', ah love the dark," Wheeljack slurred, "It coul' hold secrets, some good an' some not so good... sometimes ya' can use it to your advantage..."

Wheeljack held his shoulder close, pressing him against Wheeljack and he was unable to use his arms to get away, the intoxicated mech trailing his hand over every place on his hips and even on the inside of his armor. Ratchet blushed more as the ex-wrecker ran his hand all over his sensory nerve in his hips, he groaned as Wheeljack smacked him against the wall and slammed a hand on the side of the wall, his one hand never leaving the medics hips. He trailed his hands to the inner theighs of the medi and moved his hand on the wall to trail Ratchet's face, playing with his red tiny audial horns on the sides of his head and trailed his fingers to his lips.

"So kissable," Wheeljack thought aloud and looked down at Ratchet's lips.

Ratchet's grey lips weren't as bad as he thought, unscarred and well kept unused. Perfect, he didn't want any other mech to touch Ratchet, even look at him.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?!" Ratchet asked as he turned his head to rid of the servo on his face, to no avail.

Wheeljack didn't answer Ratchet's question, but his own, and kissed Ratchet's lips.

Ratchet was startled by the sword mech's intimate kiss, it was slow and sloppy but passionate to no end. Wheeljack licked Ratchet's lips with his glossa and moved his hand on Ratchet' leg to where he could pull it apart and nest inside to medics white and silver legs and to bump against the medics red hip plating. Primus, help him, he was letting Wheeljack have his way!  
>"You look good, Ratchet," Wheeljack chuckled and didn't sound as drunk anymore.<br>"Y-your sober!" Ratchet called, his voice dying as a clap of thunder hit earshot.  
>"So, it won't change my opinion," Wheeljack rubbed his lips with his digits and half-shuttered his optics to focus on just his lips.<p>

"But how?!" Ratchet asked, he needed to know if the sword mech had a glitch from high grade.  
>"When you have a storage of it for a long time and its all you refuel with, you learn to knock off the haze," Wheeljack said as he slammed against his target, the medic tasting wonderful in his mouth.<p>

Ratchet could taste Wheeljack behind all the high grade but didn't focus on the energon, just on Wheeljack. The kiss wasn't so bad...

"Enjoying yourself?" The medic looked into Wheeljacks shuttered optics and reliezed he was shaking in Wheeljack's arms.

He scolwed and grabbed the wreckers faceplates and pulled them to his own, not wanting the moment to be ruined. Help him, he was falling for a idiot! Wheeljack lifted his leg and wrapped it around his waist, he bucked his hips into Ratchet's.

"Open," Wheeljack said as he wrapped both of the medics legs around him and pushed the medic into the wall, opening his own panel. An erect spike poped out into the gusting cave and made Wheeljack shiver from the coldness of the air.

Ratchet bit his lip and gulped as the inventor rocked against him, wanting entrance to his port. The inventor's spike was close to his own, only thicker and a little bigger in size. Wheeljack, in comparison, was a monster wanting his insides. He could feel Wheeljack rock harder but paid him no mind, strangly. Ratchet felt the tip prodding at his armor protecting the most private parts he hid from the world. Sure, he had multiple berth partners, some more steady then other, and each seemed to end the same way. Dead. He had a history of partners and just before Ratchet could bond with anyone, they would end up dead, missing or losing their sanity from a virus or something that happened to them. Ratchet still haden't found out why still to this day.

Ratchet was brought out of his thoughts by Wheeljack crushing him to the wall and squeezing the intake out of him.

"Open Ratch," Wheeljack said, "It's so cold down there."

Ratchet shuttered his optics as his cheek plates burned with an inferno, imagining Wheeljack's silver, green and grey spike twitching and rocking against him, leaving a coating of transfluids over his hip armor.

"Thinking of my lil' buddy?" Wheeljack said with a purr and huffed hot intakes down his spinal strut, the medic biting his lower lip.

"Wheeljack, stop," Ratchet said under his breath, "we could get caught."

"We haven't been found for five days, Ratchet," Wheeljack said as he stopped rocking against the medic.

Ratchet didn't care that Wheeljack's logic was sound. He didn't care that Wheeljack was right for once. He didn't care the inventor was actually getting to him. He just didn't want Wheeljack to dissapear like everyone else.

He gripped Wheeljack's wings and jerked them, wanting the inventor off of him so he couldn't push the medic into opening up but only made the inventor moan in arousal. Ratchet gasp, his strength must have gone away (or he had what humans called, jelly arms) because of Wheeljack's touches. He slowly started to slip down on Wheeljack, regreting even the thought of having Wheeljack inside him.

He _loved _Wheeljack. He could admit it but it was too hard.

Wheeljack took two fingers and press them to the valve part of the closed panel and tried to pump it, making Ratchet burn with heat from both his face and body. Ratchet felt the energon run cold and to his digits, all feeling but pleasure taking over his mind and torturing him for not opening his panel.

Soon, the cave got a echoing *SNAP* and the sound of the panel retracting was heard.

"Guess stoppin' ain't an option now," Wheeljack smirked and felt his own face light up with arousal, "Should I just shove inside, Doc?"

At the nickname, Ratchet tried to growl but it came out an a whimper of need. Wheeljack couldn't just push in, that would hurt him extremely. He hadn't interfaced a bot so long if he interfaced again he would need a long sitting on digits time. He would need to be streched-Oh! Wheeljack pushed the tip in of his spike and slowly tried to pump the rest inside but still waiting on Ratchet's answer.

"Push in already!" Ratchet's mouth detrayed him, "I can't stay on this wall forever!"

Wheeljack shook a little at how needy the comment sounded, coming from Ratchet no less. He pushed in even more and the cold bitter feeling left him entirely as Ratchet's warm valve engulfed his "monster" and pulsed around it. He loved it! The bitter cold was drying off and freezing his spike and when he pushed inside Ratchet, it was so wet and hot! The heat and tightness almost made Wheeljack fall to his knees.

Ratchet let out a quivering intake as the entire length was pushed inside of him. Wheeljack was indeed big, and the coldness of the spike soon became warm because of his valve made Ratchet buck against the ex-wreckers hips. Those hips were huge and strong, so were Wheeljack's legs! Wheeljack could have fragged him senseless and and then again and again and again and it would definately knock him offline because of how strong the wrecker could go.

Wheeljack started to pump inside him, enjoying feeling of the coldness of the cave and then thrusting back into Ratchet's warm valve and back out again. To anyone else, the smashing metal sound must draw attention but with the storm, they couldn't bother anything. Wheeljack felt Ratchet lean against the wall in an arch of his back and curled his legs around Wheeljack more, wishing he could do more then take it and overload. But Wheeljack knew the medics thoughts.

"Your doing great, Ratch," Wheeljack panted, "Your doing more then most other people can do. Oh~!"

Ratchet didn't know if to believe the inventor or to not, Wheeljack had a tendancy to try to please people just to get in trouble to not into that bad of a punidhment. But how could Wheeljack lie when he was doing this to Ratchet?

Wheeljack started to go faster, the feeling of the medic around him was extremely pleasent and blissful, he thrust harder one time and went back to his normal pace to get a quick moment of need out before it built up again and he tortured Ratchet more. To Ratchet, the pace was fast enough for him (being the one who hadn't interfaced till now) and he couldn't think right now. Wheeljack was inches from hitting his nodes but Ratchet wasn't paying attention to it.

Wheeljack went deeper and faster, making Ratchet bite his lower lip harder and wrap around Wheeljack like a spider. Ratchet felt his lubricant drip down his thighs and Wheeljack's length before it went back inside him because of Wheeljack's thrusting.  
>Before Ratchet could think anymore, his body tensed and his valve went tight as pleasure filled his central net. More lubricant fled his port as Wheeljack's thrust kept hitting his nodes.<p>

"Oh, your so tight, Doc!" Wheeljack choked out, thrusting harder.

Ratchet didn't reply.  
>Wheeljack looked down and smirked when he saw Ratchet had his lower lip getting bit, a burning inferno on his face and gripping the walls rocks for support. Ratchet's vehicles anteana was wobbling around as Wheeljack thrust. Wheeljack toke it and licked the little ball at the end and the wire itself. The medic bucked harshly against Wheeljacks thrusting hips as he felt a warm sensation flow through a sensative part of him, letting out a shaky intake. The pace picked up and Ratchet couldn't help but feel like he was floating, while being sencelessly fragged.<p>

Ratchet quickly shot his servos from the wall to around the inventors neck, enjoying the feeling of the paces pick up and moaned. His legs wanted to squirm and kick, his servo wanted to grip and squeeze, his body wanted to buck and his head wanted to scream and beg. All for _Wheeljack_.

He never felt pleasure so good since-!

He was cut off when a scream caught his audios, needy and wanton. Ratchet looked down to see Wheeljack gripping his hips and shaking legs, smirking as if to show he earned a reward of some kind. By the sting of his vocalizer and the ringing in his ears (and lack of evidence it was Wheeljack) Ratchet concluded he had screamed.

"Ya' sound so needy, Ratch" Wheeljack said in a husky tone, "Ya' want it faster?"

Ratchet must have let himself go because all he remembered was his helm shaking up and down faster then normal and Wheeljack driving into him harder, faster and more then before. Wheeljack hadn't been using all his spike, until now!

Ratchet felt the rocks scrap and scratch his armor and bite at his wires but all he could think about was Wheeljack's spike. The thick equipment left him feeling blouted and full, causing a certain uncomfortable feeling bite at his processor but get flussed away by pleasure and need. Ratchet wraped against Wheeljack more, the medic feeling his lubricant slid down his lower half to the floor or Wheeljack's pede. The burning sensation filling him up and letting his body burn against Wheeljack.

"W-Wheeljack..." Ratchet moaned, the inventor licking his neck cables and interweaving their glossa in a "french kiss."

The hot and slick glossa and the thick, large and constantly moving inside him was more then enough! Everything was so hot...

"Doc, your burning, should I cool you down?" Wheeljack said as he pushed in deep and hard, wanting the wet warmth.

Ratchet threw his head back, "Oh~!"

Ratchet let his helm fall back as Wheeljack thrust so _hard _inside of him! His valve was convulsing and trying to suck the spike inside him! He had to admit, Wheeljack was great with his spike...

Ratchet moaned and waited till Wheeljack started to thrust harder, dripping trans-fluid, moaning and groaning for overload. Wheeljack thrusts never faultered in his nearing for overload, wanting Ratchet all. The medic himself started to bouce up and down, Wheeljack's spike hitting his farest nodes and the deepest spots where his digits wouldn't go, as he licked at Wheeljack's lips with wanton.

The overload crashing them both into each other. Wheeljack's overload sent him forward, clinging to Ratchet's body, sending trans-fluids deep within Ratchet and pushing out some lubricants to make room for his fluids. Ratchet's overload sandwitched the overloads, starting with his lubricants, Wheeljack's fluids and his own lubricants again. The medic wore out his remaning energy straightening himself.

Wheeljack softly lowered Ratchet to sit on his soar aft (his panel closed now) and let the medic gain his strength. Ratchet looked up at Wheeljack for a sec.

_Why wasn't Wheeljack sitting?_

Wheeljack suddenly grabbed his burning face and shoved it near his limp spike, "Now, about that dirty vocalizer of yours..."

* * *

><p>When Ratchet awoke, he woke to a bright light above his head and it made him flinch against the slanted berth he layed apon, he looked around and saw that he wasn't in a sandy and rocky cave in the Southern part of South America with Wheeljack but inside the "E" hanger in the military field they called home. He was home. He looked around and saw Bumble Bee's black and yellow paint job in front of the controls and Smokescreen's blue just behind the mature scout, looking like he wanted to just jump out of the hanger as soon as he could. The scout was whizzing and beeping incoherently and Smokescreen was mumbling something. Something that runs about "Wheelajck being a luck glitch" and "someone not being able to walk", earning the recruit a low agreement buzz from Bumble Bee.<p>

When he tried to sit up but for some reason he felt a stretched hollowness in his neather regions and a lot of pain within it as well. He groaned and bit his bottom lip as he continued to try to sit up, soon looking over to the now-concious-of-him scout and rookie. Bumble Bee whistled and buzzed hapily and Smokescreen walked away talking on his comm, stating, "He's awake, sires."

Ratchet didn't understand who the blue speedster was actually talking too, most definately not Ultra Magnus and probably Optimus. Magnus would care for his solders but he wasn't Magnus's solder, he was Prime's medic, so Prime would and should have been the one the speedster was comming. Soon, he felt a servo push him to the berth and looked up to see _both _Prime and Magnus standing above him.

"You had a close run, old friend," Prime stated and smiled, "It seems your going to need rest for a few Earth hours or more."

Ratchet nodded and looked around, not seeing anyone else.

"Resting," Ultra Magnus said, "Your not the only one who had a great chase but you did have the worst injuries by far."

"To be expected," Ratchet stated and looked around once more, looking for a certain someone, "Where's Wheeljack?"

"Running laps," Ultra Magnus said, "He did some things and now he's working it off."

As if too prove Ultra Magnus true, the sword mech's vehicle transformered in front of the hanger and Wheeljack's helm popped in, when he saw Ratchet staring back, he grinned and made a small wave with his servo.

Ultra Magnus almost chuckled, "You still have 57 laps around the base to go, hurry, your burning nightfall!"

Wheeljack just slumped and gave a one finger salute to Ultra Magnus before transforming and going again.

"It's time for recharge, old friend," Optimus said, his hulking form moving out of the way so Ultra Magnus could begin walking, "We will see you tomorrow morning."

Ratchet just sighed and laid back, his joints popping as he moved. He was soon in recharge on the slanted berth.

"When are you going to tell Ratchet that the reason Wheeljack's punished is because he made some tears in Ratchet's valve?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"When Wheeljack lets it slip," Prime answered.

"Why exactly was this necesarry?"

"On Cybertron, Ratchet had two lovers, one I... can't remember and Ironhide," Prime said as he shut the hanger doors behind them.

"Your weapon specialist?"

"Yes, Ironhide was seperated from his two lovers because he was stationed in what was left of Northern Tarn and his two lovers were moved to Tyger Pax, they never spoke again with Ironhide. Northern Tarn was attacked and everyone was presumed offline. Before Ironhide left, he made his other lover promise to protect Ratchet, Ratchet himself not knowing. Ratchet and the other mech broke off their relationship because they agreed it would be safest. If you don't tie down, when its gone, you won't hurt as much," Prime stated as he stopped walking.

"Well, he must be a very smart mech," Ultra Magnus stated, "Good night, commander."

"Good night, Magnus," Prime hummed and watched Ultra Magnus walk away.

When Ultra Magnus left earshot, he looked at the stary sky, "I promised you Ironhide to protect our Ratchet. Letting him go was the only way, you'd understand. Now, lets hope Wheeljack treats Ratchet right.

Prime was only answered with the cold breeze of the night air. Chuckling, the Prime turned around, "Good night, Ironhide, where ever you are..."


End file.
